<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asymptomatic by IvoryRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618128">Asymptomatic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven'>IvoryRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doctor/Patient, Good Tom Riddle, Healer Tom Riddle, M/M, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an asymptomatic carrier of a new and unknown disease.</p><p>Tom Riddle is the Healer hoping to cure the disease.</p><p>Neither of them expected to fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Corona Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asymptomatic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybird_Sparrow/pseuds/Ladybird_Sparrow">Ladybird_Sparrow</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge">CoronaChallenge</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There's a new magical disease in Wizarding Britain...<br/>Harry's asymptomatic and a rare healthy carrier...<br/>He refused to go and get treated (for some reason)...<br/>Enter Healer Tom Riddle who wants to study the disease and possibly claim the fame in curing the disease.</p><p>Then they started to get feelings for each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’ll be worth your while,” Riddle had promised. Looking back, Harry could conclude it had been… just not in a way he’d expected.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, it started innocently enough. There were multitudes of tests. Throat swabs, blood and skin and saliva samples.</p><p> </p><p>Riddle’s white coat and blue gloves made him look ever-professional. His dark hair was neat and always combed to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had been looking at it one day, while Riddle attached some sort of pipe to pump out another test tube of blood. His fingers ached to run through Riddle’s hair and destroy its perfect lines.</p><p> </p><p>A week later he was back in the office, having his throat swabbed again. Riddle’s long fingers brushed Harry’s lip, not once, but twice, and left him wondering about the feel of those fingers in other places.</p><p> </p><p>Several months had gone by, and it had only got worse. Riddle seemed to grow more attractive by the day, and Harry found himself wearing baggy sweatpants when he came in to have tests run, to disguise his body’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>One day he had been sitting in a chair while Riddle typed something into a laptop. Probably something about the latest results he had. “I’m getting close to a breakthrough,” he said. Harry shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s one more thing that might help me get some helpful data,” said Riddle, and he seemed less smooth than usual. Almost as if his request embarrassed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, what is it?” Harry was here both for the people’s lives Riddle had promised he’d be saving and the money Riddle was going to pay for his time.</p><p> </p><p>“A prostate exam.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry was taken aback. “A what?” Surely he hadn’t heart right.</p><p> </p><p>“A prostate exam,” said Riddle again, a flush creeping up his (elegant) neck.</p><p> </p><p>“A-all right,” Harry had agreed, if only because that meant Riddle would be touching him - down ‘there’ - with those lovely fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Or for the people’s lives! He hastily reminded himself why, exactly, he was still coming to the office. It wasn’t for Riddle’s attention - it was for the medical breakthrough.</p><p> </p><p>The prostate exam, cold and clinical as it was, was over far too quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Riddle sat back. “I have research to be getting on with,” he said, and Harry knew that was a dismissal. Probably the kindest dismissal the abrasive Healer Riddle was capable of. “But I’d love to discuss my findings with you,” Riddle continued, “since it’s you I’m testing… over dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry had nodded, allowing a faint burst of hope to bloom in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Thursday night?” Riddle had asked him. Harry had just nodded again, afraid that if he opened his mouth he might say something he’d regret.</p><p> </p><p>Riddle smiled. “It’s a date.”</p><p> </p><p>That had all been two years ago. Healer Riddle had, in fact, solved the mystery of the disease he’d been studying, and invented a cure for it. He’d even convinced Harry to be cured, both by telling him he put others’ lives at risk by spreading the disease, and by withholding sex until Harry agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Harry rolled over, snuggling into his boyfriend’s arms. Tom Riddle snuggled back, even letting Harry run his fingers through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad you convinced me to let you do whatever it was you were doing,” murmured Harry. “Torturing me with syringes and needles.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom laughed into the top of Harry’s head. “I’m glad, too,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, the extensive testing had definitely been worth Harry’s while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>